This specification relates to speech recognition.
A user of a mobile device may enter text by, for example, typing on a keyboard or speaking into a microphone. In the context of voice input, an Automated Search Recognition (“ASR”) engine may have difficulty accurately recognizing spoken words when the sounds associated with a particular language vary based on an accent of the user. As spoken by a New Yorker or a Bostonian, for example, a typical ASR engine may recognize the word “park,” as the words “pork” or “pack,” respectively.